Abstract Animal behavior depends on diverse neuronal cell types whose dynamic activity is shaped by many receptors. However, because receptors are often broadly expressed, it has been difficult to manipulate a specific receptor on a defined cell type. The resulting knowledge gap has significant implications for understanding normal and aberrant behaviors. As a preliminary step to address this gap, we recently developed DART (Drugs Acutely Restricted by Tethering), a genetically encoded drug-targeting technology that offers the first opportunity to establish behavioral roles of a specific receptor on a defined cell type. This proposal aims to expand applicability of DART to diverse neurobiological preparations and promote widespread adoption of the technology. The proposal will: (1) minimize barriers to entry with a universal and easy to use whole-brain DART delivery platform; (2) maximize payoff by enabling bidirectional control of key excitatory, inhibitory, and neuromodulatory receptors; and (3) demonstrate conceptual utility of the approach as applied to a previously intractable neuro-dynamics debate of broad interest. If successful, the resulting innovations may impact the hypotheses that drive the upcoming decade of neurobiology.